elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stalleo
|Base ID = }} Stalleo is a radiant Nord who can be found outside on the east side of Treva's Watch, and offers the quest "Infiltration." Even after the quest is completed, he can often be found in the campsite just outside the fort. Background Stalleo once lived with his family in Treva's Watch, their personal castle. After High King Torygg died there was bad blood between Stalleo and his rival Brurid. Eventually he, along with his men, left to help in the ongoing war between the Imperials and rebel Stormcloaks. While doing so, Brurid and a larger group of bandits took over his castle. Stalleo mentions that he attempted retaking the castle with his men, but it went "sour," as he describes it to the Dragonborn. All that is left of his men is Stalleo and two of his bodyguards. Interactions Infiltration The Dragonborn is asked to infiltrate Treva's Watch and help Stalleo and his bodyguards retake the fort. Dialogue ;Infiltration "Are you here to help?" What's going on here? "Finally, reinforcements have arrived. I was expecting more though, you'd better be good." :Why should I help you? "We left to help with the war and these filth bags swooped in and seized the place. My family is in there." :I'm the best. "Good, the place is crawling with bandits. We lost some good men trying to take it earlier." :"I suspect Brurid planned this, there's been bad blood between us since the king's death. But to invade my home, kidnap my family..." ::Sounds like more then just "bad blood." "You ask a lot of questions for a mercenary. Just get in there and open the gate, we'll try and provide help once that's done." ::Do you have a plan? "The front gate is locked so you'll need to use the mine entrance behind us. Open the front gate and we'll try and give you some support." :::I'll do it. "I wish we could offer more help, but our last attack went sour and we're all that is left. Good luck." :::I don't have time for this. "Fine then. The blood of my family is on your hands as well as Brurid's." :::What can I expect in return for my help? "My family is everything to me. Clear the fort and on top of the posted reward, you can have whatever items you'd like." If approached again: "Yes?" :Brurid? "He's a rogue mage who defected at the beginning of the war. I turned him in but apparently he escaped and now this." After clearing the courtyard: "Aye." :The fort is yours. "Thank you for your help. Did you see my family inside?" ::No, I didn't see them in there. "Hopefully they made it to safety before the attack. I'll begin the search after a quick restock. Anyway, here is your reward. Thanks again." Trivia *Stalleo is a rare type of character in that his appearance is randomly generated. This means he can be spawned as young or old. This also includes his apparel, so he could spawn in the nude or in a full suit of armour. *When saying, "Sounds like more then 'just bad blood'" to Stalleo, a typo is made where a malaprop is used. The correct word is than. *Though no direct mention of Stalleo's allegiance is made, it is implied through his description of Brurid, and the two Imperial Swords found within Stalleo's Castle, that Stalleo fought for the Empire against the Stormcloaks. *Stalleo may not be hostile if the Dragonborn is in beast form. Bugs *When arriving at the campsite, Stalleo and his bodyguards are found dead by a tree just above the campsite. This prevents the Dragonborn from completing the quest "Infiltration." *Stalleo will attack the horse Shadowmere if he sees it. Appearances * es:Stalleo ru:Сталлео de:Stalleo Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers